Freddy Aguilar the Show (TV Series)
Freddy Aguilar the Show Is An American Sitcom Created by Freddy Aguilar That Ran On Network From January 11, 1990 To June 30, 2008 Genre Sitcom Comedy Action Adventure Slapstick Science Fantasy Edcational Surrealism Slice Of Life Drama Satire Coming Of Age Original Release January 11, 1990 – June 30, 2008 Nelvana Warner Bros. Television Distribution The Program Exchange (1993–2007) (Season 4–16) Saban Entertainment (1996-1999) (Season 6-9) American Public Television (2000–2008) (Season 11–17) Bookwell McNamara Entertainment (2006–2008) (Season 16–17) Country United States Canada Mexico Colombia Ecuador Original Language English Spanish Original Network Syndication Fox Kids (1990–1999) Kids’ WB (2000–2007) History Preprouduction In 1981, The Show Was Announced When He Will Be Born In 1983, Freddy Aguilar Was The Production Of The Show. On October 17, 1987, Was Announced Officially That The Pilot Episode Will Be The Premiered Show. On September 17, 1988, The Show Pilot Episode Has Began Production Of The Series. Characters Freddy Aguilar Mom Dad Kayla Aguilar Maria Aguilar Gauadalupe Aguilar Nova The Dog Shadow The Dog Princess The Dog Bryan Prince Yolanda Pachi Caszares Emmanuel Oscar Jammie Victor Boni Tia Concha Evelyn Cheryl Lorenzo Alex Nick Denise Vasquez Daysi Jimena Rocano Arianna Jamil Genesis Minaya Shed Jonatnan Smith Syed Faraz Rasool Aidyi Estandian Nicole Arun Ramgobin Luis Inga Ronald Kylelars Wigfall Jannal Mckyla Harding Guadalupe Vargas Brian Moreno Nangi Escobar Liandro Guzman Diana Gabriel Heidi Ruby Solamo Pete Mckenize Kimberly Rodriguez Kayla Pridgen Frarchesca Carlos Rodriguez Noorulah Jan Jesus Salas Roberto Monteagudo Ronaldo Talavera Armando Murillo Nytanand Ramogbin Ail Sayoun Karran Ramnarine Zeke Navin Motieram Ethan Perez Andrew Angeles Angie Ruiz Charlie Nicholas Desouza Ezekiel Robinson Bryan Gafoor Brian Ramirez Zachary Taala Isaiah Reyes Kyle Wigfall Manny Quinones Daniel Cardenas Lillian Burton Michael Ammonds Brandson Isabella Linares Islam Ali Ginger Nehemian Joshua Yelizarov Yonorys Jimenez Jamie Peralta Sharjel Mirza Jaalyn Johnson Joeseph Lopez Rodrigo Vicuna Philip Kozlov Yerby Javier Zisan Martha Kelly Wilsom Ismeal Mumin Bakth Valentina Xavier Leslie Darien Sherly Paulina Danna Elisa Sofia Tiffany Juan Erick Steven Geroge Shawntel Lisbeth Scott Alexis Tandit Justin Gibbs Wjahat Mughal Mirian Lopez Malik Wilder Vanessa Evans Isaiah Munoz Richard Adeku Matthew Ahrens Micholas Bruce Alex Fong Ashraf Gado Dammien Gomez Andy Jiang Anthony Mini Luis Monge Jesus Rosales Aaron Sacco Richard Torres Yomar Urena Monica Chaffardet Jake Jimenez Christopher Ortiz Muhammad Yousafazi Kathleen Kerr Ezekiel Robison Nytanand Ramogbin Sonya Dougal Jeremy Acosta Tatyanna Alodvar Lisabella Argote Melamy Barros Brain Bongat Melissa Chauca Angie Delgado Jan Enriquez Roslyn Flores Anmol Kaur Nicholas LaBelle Danny Lin Jeannie Lin Christopher Marquardo Rosamaria Mongie Andrew Morochio Ali Nasser Darian Ovalies Amaury Puello Horacio Rosas Jonathan Solano Angela Tan Noah Torres Vicki Wang Kenny Wu Trinity Young Katherine Yusupova Ms. Kleiner Ms. Katie Ms. Ashley Ms. Christine Ms. Maria Ms. Josie Ms. Rosann Ms. Loretta Ms. Loretta Brady Mrs. Rose Mr. Frankie Ms. Amy Ms. Dina Mr. Amare Mrs. DeAngelis Mrs. Hautau Ms. Debbie Ms. Silva Ms. Hargett Mr. Alex Ms. Timothy Veltre Ms. Roxanne Ms. Carollina Ms. Pam Mr. Tim Mr. Jay Mr. Craig Mr. Rob Mr. Jim Mr. Walsh Mr. Freddy Mr. Krymko Ms. Julia Ms. Grossman Ms. Tandit Ms. Ford Ms. Kella Ms. Catherine Ms. Jack Ms. Vava Ms. Ayloa Mr. Victor Mr. Shaw Ms. Lisa Mr. Peter Joshua Ms. Irene Ms. Q Ms. Rosann Mr. Jacobson Mr. Mike Ms. Willams Ms. Betty Mr. Gene Mr. Hua Ms. Veghely Ms. Ursula Brown Ms. Shirley Ms. Marilu Stathatos Ms. Sardelis Ms. Pam Ms. Iris Mr. Brice Mr. Vinny Mr, Eugene Mr. Silverman Mr. Gooding Ms. Eden Mr. Terrill Mr. Dino Ms. Naomi Dr. Aiwami Ms. Kayla Mr. Farooqui Ms. Nina Mrs. Masica Ms. Cablleros Ms. Woesthoff Mr. Canale Ms. Jennifer Ms. Bush Ms. Cira Mr. Miguel Ms. Gruss Ms. Hilary Ms. Lester Mamin Baktn Stoyanka Zaharieff Miss Bilewich Sonya Dougal Maria Keogn Nia Chamers Cheryl Pitchford Kenneth Cole Eugenia Fickens Fotini Tsividakis Linda Gatto Tim Seto Janine Columba Jill Tannia Amalia Emiliano Shantal Enrique Tia Sqccorro David Monica Shantal Mr. Armando Dr. Monles Mr. Casie Ms. Clarke Ms. Whitney Ms. White Mr. Jeremy Ms. Marlde Mr. Gus Ms. Sue Mr. Snell Dr. Maribel Montes Dr. Melvin Velazquez Dr. Luis Delgado Dr. Jhezanuel Goncalves Nurse Jackie Larry Arken Steve Salmirs Chris Thomas Tom Daly Steve Kupur Ken Jonansen Kelvin Sinibaldi Dino Peros Chris Oor Jim Record Santa Claus Glandman Chloe Nurb The Cerebrum The Brain Stem The Corpus Callosum The Cerebellum Moby Tim Cassie Rita Bob Gary Annie Crusher Bruiser Little Jimmy Clang Bot Cycloid Family The Mets Team Dan Kuso (2000–2006) Runo Misaki (2000–2006) Marucho Marukura (2000–2006) Julie Makimoto (2000–2006) Shun Kazami (2000–2006) Alice Gehabich (2000–2006) Joeseph "Joe" Brown (2000–2006) Klaus Von Herzon (2000–2006) Chan Lee (2000–2006) Julio Santana (2000–2006) Komba O'Charlie (2000–2006) Billy Gilbert (2000–2006) Nene (2000–2005) Akira (2000–2005) Shuji (2000–2005) Rikimaru (2000–2005) Ryo (2000–2005) Tatauya (2000–2005) Kenta and Kenji (2000–2005) JJ Dolls (2000–2006) Miu and Makoto (2000–2005) Takashi and Kosuke (2000–2005) Christopher (2000–2005) Travis (2000–2005) Broadcast History USA NBC (1990–1992) CBS (1990–1997) Fox Kids (1990–1999) Nickelodeon (1991–2007; 2009; 2012; 2017–2018) USA Network (1992–2001) Fox Family Channel (1996–1999) ABC Family (2001–2011) Nick Jr (1999–2009: 2015) Nicktoons (2002–2009; 2011–2012; 2015–2016; 2018–Present) Cartoon Network (2003–2009; 2011–2012; 2015–2017) Disney Channel (1997–2010; 2012; 2015; 2017) Toon Disney (2003–2009) Disney XD (2009–2012; 2015–Present) TeenNick (2002–2009; 2011) Sprout (2005–2009) Cookie Jar TV (2007–2009) Ion Television (1998–2008) The Splat (2011–2012; 2016–2017) Nick On CBS (2002–2004) Boomerang (2005–2012; 2015–Present) Toonzai (2010–2012) This TV (2010–2011) Discovery Kids (2003–2009) Kids' WB (2000–2007) 4Kids TV (2003–2007) Black Family Channel (2003–2007) Sorpresa! (2004-2011; 2018-Present) The CW4Kids (2009–2010) Planeta U (2008–2011) The Hub (2010–2011) Vortexx (2012) Antenna TV (2015–Present) Freeform (2015–2016) Kidsclick (2018–Present) Discovery Family (2018–Present) MeTV (2018-Present) Canada Discovery Kids (2004–2009) Nickelodeon (2009–Present) Disney XD (2015–2017) Disney Channel (2015–2017) Global Television Network (1990–2007) CBC Kids (1994–2007) YTV (1992–2009) Family Jr. (2011–2013) Teletoon (2001–2011) Teletoon Retro (2009–2013) Knowledge Network (2002–2013) TVOKids (1999–2009) ABC Spark (2013–2018) Télétoon (2001–2012) Telebimbi (2014–Present) UK Nickeloden (1994–2010) CITV (1994–2008; 2011–2013; 2016) Nicktoons (2002–2011; 2013–2017) Kix (2008–2011) Pop (2003–2008) Tiny Pop (2006–2011) Boomerang (2003–2018) Disney Channel (2000–2013) CBBC (1991–2009) Cartoon Network (2001–2012) Cartoon Network Too (2008–2013) Russia Jetix (2005–2008) KidsCo (2008–2012) Turkey Fox Kids (1998–2004) Show TV (2001–2006) KidsCo (2008–2014) Cine5 (2009–2014) Jetix Play (2007–2010) Yumurcak TV (2009–2016) Brazil SBT (1992–1999) Disney Channel (2003–2015) Australia Disney Channel (1996–2008) Nickeldoeon (1995–2016) Network Ten (1991–2012) Nine Network (1995–2013) Seven Network (1990–2014) Eleven (2011–2017) ABC Television (1991–2010) Cartoon Network (2001–2014) Europe Boomerang (2001–2013) Poland JimJam (2007–2010) Southeast Asia Boomerang (2007–2009) Arabic Spacetoon (2002–2010) Indonesia Spacetoon Plus (2014–Present) Latin America Nickelodoen (1996–2009) Disney XD (2009–2013) HBO (2001–2011) Discovery Kids (1998–2011) Cartoon Network (2002–2016) Disney Channel (2003–2015) Croatia RTL Kockica (2014–2017) Netherlands Nicktoons (2007–2013) Germany Nicktoons (2010–2015) Disney Channel (2002–2011) Africa Nicktoons (2014–Present) Cartoon Network (2007–2016) Philippines TV5 (1990–2009; 2012–2017) Cartoon Network (2000–2011) Japan Cartoon Network (2001–2013) Disney Channel (1999–2012) Nickelodeon (1998–2009) France Disney Channel (1999–2013) Boomerang (2003–2014) Spain Disney Channel (2003–2014) India Sony Entertainment Television (1997–2006) Jetix (2004–2009) Disney XD (2009–2013) Chithiram TV (2010–2013) DD National (1998–2005) Nickelodeon (1999–2010) Cartoon Network (2003–2012) Italy Junior TV (2005–2016) Malaysia TV9 (2007–2015) TV3 (1994–2014) South Korea Disney Channel (2012–2013; 2016–2017) Episodes Pilot Episode (October 28, 1989) Season 1 (1990–1991) Freddy’s First Day (January 11, 1990) Freddy’s First Day Of School (September 2, 1990) Kayla’s Frist Day With A Baby (December 19, 1990) Season 2 (1991–1992) The First Halloween Day (October 31, 1991) Merry Christmas, Freddy (December 25, 1991) Happy New Year (December 31, 1991) Drama Of The Queen (April 19, 1992) Freddy And The Real Mr. Mom (April 30, 1992) Season 3 (1992–1993) Double Dare (September 30, 1992) The King And I (October 10, 1992) Beauty And The Beast (October 30, 1992) Freddy And The Crunch Cereal Contest (November 12, 1992) Vist From Outer Space (November 13, 1992) The Showdown (November 20, 1992) Season 4 (1993–1994) The Magic Aladdin Lamp (October 1, 1993) Castle In The Sky (May 12, 1994) The Big Mess (May 19, 1994) Trouble At School (May 28, 1994) Draw! (May 30, 1994) More! (May 31, 1994) Shake Your Milkshake (June 1, 1994) It’s The Lion King (June 15, 1994) Season 5 (1994–1995) So Long, Mom (November 12, 1994) The Big Choice Awards (March 28, 1995) Freddy Aguilar’s Graduation Show (June 22, 1995) Season 6 (1995–1996) Say Cheese Please (October 15, 1995) Ghost Party (October 27, 1995) The Great Big Fight (November 12, 1995) Runaway Freddy (March 1, 1996) The Adventures Of The Star Trek (May 1, 1996) Freddy‘s Kids Choice Awards (May 11, 1996) The Wild Wild Animal (May 12, 1996) Best Man Freddy (May 27, 1996) Discover America (May 29, 1996) The Big Act (May 31, 1996) Season 7 (1996–1997) The P.S. 7 Halloween Party (October 31, 1996) Babies In Toyland (December 1, 1996) Spaced Out (January 31, 1997) Grand Prix (March 1, 1997) Huges And Bunches (March 10, 1997) Say Uncle (March 18, 1997) Season 8 (1997–1998) The Frist Of P.S. 229 School (September 8, 1997) Sleep Trouble (October 1, 1997) Freddy‘s Wrost Nightmare (October 15, 1997) Kayla’s Perfect Wish (November 1, 1997) Freddy’s Special Edition (November 10, 1997) Tales Of The History (November 12, 1997) New Year’s Eve Of Our Home (December 31, 1997) Valentine In Our Middle School (February 14, 1998) Best Of The West (April 1, 1998) One Few Over Alarm Clock (May 1, 1998) Season 9 (1998–1999) Back To Our Middle School (September 6, 1998) Ghost Story (October 31, 1998) The Big Thanksgiving Parade (November 26, 1998) The Big Best New Year’s Eve (December 31, 1998) Global Gus (March 2, 1999) The P.S. 229 Graduation (June 21, 1999) The Last Day Of P.S. 229 Until We Meet Again (June 26, 1999) Season 10 (1999–2000) The Frist Of Junior High School Is5 (September 9, 1999) Freddy The Werewoff (October 17, 1999) Freddy Saves The Millennium Celebration (December 31, 1999) Let’s The 2000 Rose Parade Begins (January 1, 2000) Freddy’s Valentine (February 14, 2000) The Church School Graduation Forever (June 4, 2000) Bryan Prince Is Here For First Day (June 11, 2000) Season 11 (2000–2001) Back To The Junior High School (September 4, 2000) Freddy’s Halloween (October 31, 2000) The Day We Go Back To Junior High School (January 5, 2001) A Valentine To The Girl (February 14, 2001) The Last Of Junior High School We Complete Again (June 26, 2001) Season 12 (2002–2003) The First Of Long Island City High School (September 9, 2002)/(September 9, 2001) (Canada) Freddy’s Christmas (December 25, 2002)/(December 25, 2001) (Canada) The Valentine’s School Dance (February 14, 2003)/(February 14, 2002) (Canada) Kayla‘s Got A Puppy (May 5, 2003)/(May 5, 2002) (Canada) Bryan‘s Big Birthday Party Spectacular (June 11, 2003)/(June 11, 2002) (Canada) See You In September High School (June 28, 2003)/(June 28, 2002) (Canada) Baseball Mets Game At Citi Field (August 29, 2003)/(August 29, 2002) Season 13 (2003–2004) Goodbye Vacation, Hello High School (September 8, 2003)/(September 8, 2002) (Canada) Camera take To Queens Center Mall (October 20, 2003)/(October 20, 2002) (Canada) Christmas Day at the Mall (December 9, 2003)/(December 9, 2002) (Canada) It’s a Freddy’s Family Christmas (Decmeber 25, 2003)/(December 24, 2002) (Canada) Takashi and Kosuke in Action (January 17, 2004)/(January 28, 2003) (Canada) The Poetry Fest Show (April 23, 2004)/(April 23, 2003) (Canada) The Graduation Sing Along (June 22, 2004)/(June 22, 2003) (Canada) Goodbye Long Island City High School, Hello Our Vacation (June 28, 2004)/(June 28, 2003) (Canada) The Times Square Express (July 26, 2004)/(July 26, 2003) (Canada) Maria’s Graduation (July 29, 2004)/(July 29, 2003) (Canada) The Long Island Road Trip (August 9, 2004)/(August 9, 2003) (Canada) The Legend of the Solar Eclipse (August 21, 2004)/(August 21, 2003) (Canada) Season 14 (2004–2005) The First Day Of High School For Children (September 7, 2004)/(September 7, 2003) (Canada) Time Out (September 21, 2004)/(September 21, 2003) (Canada) The Face Raiders (September 22, 2004)/(September 22, 2003) (Canada) Maria's Birthday Beauty Surprise (September 23, 2004)/(September 23, 2003) (Canada) The Fall Of Citi Field (September 26, 2004)/(September 26, 2003) (Canada) Freddy's Comic Book (September 29, 2004)/(September 29, 2003) (Canada) The Pokémon Deluxe Book (October 6, 2004)/(October 6, 2003) (Canada) Pokémon Face Riders (October 7, 2004)/(October 7, 2003) (Canada) Columbus Day (October 9, 2004)/(October 9, 2003) (Canada) A Class To Remember (October 11, 2004)/(October 11, 2003) (Canada) The Meetings Family (October 13, 2004)/(October 13, 2003) (Canada) Kayla Goes Fashion (October 14, 2004)/(October 14, 2003) (Canada) The Applebee’s Dinner (October 17, 2004)/(October 17, 2003) (Canada) Comic Book Adventure (October 22, 2004)/(October 22, 2003) (Canada) Freddy’s Bakugan Battle Brawler Game (October 23, 2004)/(October 23, 2003) (Canada) Ms. Amy‘s Last Day (October 27, 2004)/(October 27, 2003) (Canada) (Final Appearance of Ms. Amy) Freddy First Type Test (October 28, 2004)/(October 28, 2003) (Canada) Trick and Treat! (October 31, 2004)/(October 31, 2003) (Canada) The Funny Colossal Comic Book (November 1, 2004)/(November 1, 2003) (Canada) The Bakugan Battle Brawlers Team (November 2, 2004)/(November 2, 2003) (Canada) The Master Marucho Marukura (November 4, 2004)/(November 4, 2003) (Canada) Laundry In the Morning (November 10, 2004)/(November 10, 2003) (Canada) Five Little Kids Have a Great Big Fight (November 12, 2004)/(November 12, 2003) (Canada) The Legend of Queens Center Mall Discovery (November 14, 2004)/(November 14, 2003) (Canada) The Parent Workshop (November 15, 2004)/(November 15, 2003) (Canada) This is Me (November 16, 2004)/(November 16, 2003) (Canada) The Library Helper Book Stuff (November 17, 2004)/(November 17, 2003) (Canada) The Great Black And Write Cartoon Show (November 18, 2004)/(November 18, 2003) (Canada) Diner For Rich (November 19, 2004)/(November 19, 2003) (Canada) My Freddy Rules (November 20, 2004)/(November 20, 2003) (Canada) The Book of Spies (November 21, 2004)/(November 21, 2003) (Canada) The Thanksgiving Feast (November 22, 2004)/(November 22, 2003) (Canada) The Ultimate Thanksgiving Day Parade (November 23, 2004)/(November 23, 2003) (Canada) A Trip To San Lorenzo (November 24, 2004)/(November 24, 2003) (Canada) It’s an Frozen Yogurt Adventure (November 25, 2004)/(November 25, 2003) (Canada) Freddy’s HALO Awards Topic (November 26, 2004)/(November 26, 2003) (Canada) The Super Smash Brawl Rush (November 28, 2004)/(November 28, 2003) (Canada) The Bakugan Battle Brawlers Video Clips (November 29, 2004)/(November 29, 2003) (Canada) Mom’s Big Problem (November 30, 2004)/(November 30, 2003) (Canada) The Library Express (December 1, 2004)/(December 1, 2003) (Canada) Crying Out Help you Please (December 2, 2004)/(December 2, 2003) (Canada) Freddy’s Big Birthday Surprise (December 3, 2004)/(December 3, 2003) (Canada) Target in Winter Wonderland (December 5, 2004)/(December 5, 2004) (Canada) Yolanda’s Back Home (December 7, 2004)/(December 7, 2003) (Canada) The Colossal Comic Book Adventure (December 8, 2004)/(December 8, 2003) (Canada) Tia Concha’s House Birthday Party (December 9, 2004)/(December 9, 2003) (Canada) Frozen in Snow Land (December 10, 2004)/(December 10, 2003) (Canada) The Greatest Story Kids That Ever Told (December 11, 2004)/(December 11, 2003) (Canada) Freddy’s Hanukkah (December 12, 2004)/(December 12, 2003) (Canada) Babies In Toyland (December 13, 2004)/(December 13, 2003) (Canada) Night Of The Laundry (December 14, 2004)/(December 14, 2003) (Canada) The Bakugan Annual Hollywood Christmas Parade (December 15, 2004)/(December 15, 2003) (Canada) The Laughing Show (December 16, 2004)/(December 16, 2003) (Canada) Kayla’s The Drama Twilight Saga (December 17, 2004)/(December 17, 2003) (Canada) The Fire Emblem Of Freddy (December 18, 2004)/(December 18, 2003) (Canada) Kayla The Birthday Girl (December 19, 2004)/(December 19, 2004) (Canada) Dentist On the Go (December 20, 2004)/(December 20, 2003) (Canada) Takashi & Kosuke Christmas Express (December 21, 2004)/(December 21, 2003) (Canada) The Class Room Christmas Party (December 22, 2004)/(December 22, 2003) (Canada) Freddy Aguilar’s Christmas Vacation (December 24, 2004)/(December 24, 2003) (Canada) The Best of 2004 Show (December 30, 2004)/(December 30, 2003) (Canada) The Happy New Year’s Eve To Remember (December 31, 2004)/(December 31, 2003) (Canada) The Bakugan Battle Brawlers New Year’s Day Parade (January 1, 2005)/(January 1, 2004) (Canada) Freddy’s Own New Shoes (January 2, 2005)/(January 2, 2004) (Canada) Freddy Aguilar and the missing Detective (January 3, 2005)/(January 3, 2004) (Canada) The Snowstorm Danger Zone (January 4, 2005)/(January 4, 2004) (Canada) SnowBall Fight Game (January 5, 2005)/(January 5, 2004) (Canada) The Ranger Of The West (January 6, 2005)/(January 6, 2004) (Canada) All Star Revue (January 7, 2005)/(January 7, 2004) (Canada) Pays The Number Please (January 8, 2005)/(January 8, 2004) (Canada) Freddy And The Queens Center Mall Hunt (January 9, 2005)/(January 9, 2004) (Canada) Is There A Dark In The House (January 10, 2005)/(January 10, 2004) (Canada) Croissant De Laundry Paris (January 11, 2005)/(January 11, 2004) (Canada) Kayla’s Music Band Concert (January 12, 2005)/(January 12, 2004) (Canada) Knight of the Kid Icarus (January 13, 2005)/(January 13, 2004) (Canada) The Gerenation Gap (January 14, 2005)/(January 14, 2004) (Canada) It’s Martin Luther King’s Jr Day (January 15, 2005)/(January 15, 2004) (Canada) Back To The Future (January 16, 2005)/(January 16, 2004) (Canada) Run Fast Sick Doctor Shot (January 17, 2005)/(January 17, 2004) (Canada) The Laundry Winter Express (January 18, 2005)/(January 18, 2004) (Canada) Take A Sick Nap (January 19, 2005)/(January 19, 2004) (Canada) The Jumbo Shell Fest (January 20, 2005)/(January 20, 2004) (Canada) The Golden Rush Diner Explorer (January 21, 2005)/(January 21, 2004) (Canada) Beach Blanket Baby (January 22, 2005)/(January 22, 2004) (Canada) Queens Center Mall On Tour (January 23, 2005)/(January 23, 2004) (Canada) Dentist Hard An Adventure (January 24, 2005)/(January 24, 2004) (Canada) Laundry Spaced Out (January 25, 2005)/(January 25, 2004) (Canada) The Land Of Labyrinth (January 26, 2005)/(January 26, 2004) (Canada) Freddy’s Write On Poem (January 27, 2005)/(January 27, 2004) (Canada) The New Adventures Of Freddy Polo (January 28, 2005)/(January 28, 2004) (Canada) He’s A Wonderful Boy (January 29, 2005)/(January 29, 2004) (Canada) Elm Street City (January 30, 2005)/(January 30, 2004) (Canada) The Four Apple Bees Total Choice (January 31, 2005)/(January 31, 2004) (Canada) Follow That Eyes (February 1, 2005)/(February 1, 2004) (Canada) Out of This World History (February 2, 2005)/(February 2, 2004) (Canada) The Three Adult Tamales (February 3, 2005)/(February 3, 2004) (Canada) Peter Freddy Pan (February 4, 2005)/(February 4, 2004) (Canada) The Brave Little Boy (February 5, 2005)/(February 5, 2004) (Canada) The Legend of Zelda Aidyi (February 6, 2005)/(February 6, 2004) (Canada) Frozen Yogurt In The Rain (February 7, 2005)/(February 7, 2004) (Canada) Touchdown Freddy (February 8, 2005)/(February 7, 2004) (Canada) The Short Shot (February 9, 2005)/(February 9, 2004) (Canada) Bryan’s New Big Toy Car (February 10, 2005)/(February 10, 2004) (Canada) The Slumber Lasagna Party (February 11, 2005)/(February 11, 2004) (Canada) Little Dude, Big Dude (February 12, 2005)/(February 12, 2004) (Canada) Making Freddy (February 13, 2005)/(February 13, 2004) (Canada) Freddy’s Valentine Date (February 14, 2005)/(February 14, 2004) (Canada) The Brady Family Bunch (February 15, 2005)/(February 15, 2004) (Canada) Happy Chinese New Year (February 16, 2005)/(February 16, 2004) (Canada) Growing Upsy Baby (February 17, 2005)/(February 17, 2004) (Canada) The Big Bakugan Wish (February 18, 2005)/(February 18, 2004) (Canada) Freddy’s Ear Listening Hurt (February 19, 2005)/(February 19, 2004) (Canada) Freddy’s Ear Doctor Test (February 20, 2005)/(February 20, 2004) (Canada) The Same Game (February 21, 2005)/(February 21, 2004) (Canada) Freddy’s Very Big Hit (February 22, 2005)/(February 22, 2004) (Canada) The Bad Emergency Sick (February 23, 2005)/(February 23, 2004) (Canada) Not Necessarily the News (February 24, 2005)/(February 24, 2004) (Canada) All Star Olympic Winter Games (February 25, 2005)/(February 25, 2004) (Canada) Rare New Magic Act Trick (February 26, 2005)/(February 26, 2004) (Canada) Palace for Queens Center Mall Land (February 27, 2005)/(February 27, 2004) (Canada) Bella Notte At The Mall (February 28, 2005)/(February 28, 2004) (Canada) The Emperor’s New Laundry Clothes (March 1, 2005)/(March 1, 2004) (Canada) Ms. Kleiner‘s Big Show (March 2, 2005)/(March 2, 2004) (Canada) The Big Race (March 3, 2005)/(March 3, 2004) (Canada) So Much Kissing (March 4, 2005)/(March 4, 2004) (Canada) The Blackout (March 5, 2005)/(March 5, 2004) (Canada) Is That Freddy? (March 6, 2005)/(March 6, 2004) (Canada) Kayla Aguilar On Ice (March 7, 2005)/(March 7, 2004) (Canada) Three’s a Crowd (March 8, 2005)/(March 8, 2004) (Canada) The Meetings School Tests (March 9, 2005)/(March 9, 2004) (Canada) My Fair Brother (March 10, 2005)/(March 10, 2004) (Canada) The Good, The Bad, And The Boy (March 11, 2005)/(March 11, 2004) (Canada) When Martha Met Freddy (March 12, 2005)/(March 12, 2004) (Canada) Looking For Maria (March 13, 2005)/(March 13, 2004) (Canada) Daddy’s Bad Mews (March 14, 2005)/(March 14, 2004) (Canada) Salvame Fall In Love (March 15, 2005)/(March 15, 2004) (Canada) Show & Tell (March 16, 2005)/(March 16, 2004) (Canada) The Outside Spring Diner (March 18, 2005)/(March 18, 2004) (Canada) The Boys With His Note Book Class (March 19, 2005)/(March 19, 2004) (Canada) Attack Of The 77-Foot Hurt (March 20, 2005)/(March 20, 2004) (Canada) The Snowy Blizzard (March 21, 2005)/(March 21, 2004) (Canada) Mom’s Problem Sad Blues (March 22, 2005)/(March 22, 2004) (Canada) The Bad Cough Cold (March 23, 2005)/(March 23, 2004) (Canada) The Mole Choice Awards (March 24, 2005)/(March 24, 2004) (Canada) Do You Speak Him (March 26, 2005)/(March 25, 2004) (Canada) The Great Ring Master Maria (March 26, 2005)/(March 26, 2004) (Canada) The Fresh Cold Adventure (March 27, 2005)/(March 27, 2004) (Canada) The Queens Center Mall Express Night (March 28, 2005)/(March 28, 2004) (Canada) The Fish Who Came To Dinner (March 30, 2005)/(March 30, 2004) (Canada) Are You My Greatest Bakugan (March 31, 2005)/(March 31, 2004) (Canada) April Fools Day I Can Laugh (April 1, 2005)/(April 1, 2004) (Canada) Life As A Mall (April 2, 2005)/(April 2, 2004) (Canada) Bryan Goes Chuck E Cheese (April 3, 2005)/(April 3, 2004) (Canada) Laundry Smell Fast & Easy (April 4, 2005)/(April 4, 2004) (Canada) Following That Crossing Street (April 7, 2005)/(April 7, 2004) (Canada) Kayla’s Secret (April 9, 2005)/(April 9, 2004) (Canada) Freddy’s Nail Pain Hurt (April 10, 2005)/(April 10, 2004) (Canada) Go Chicken Go! (April 11, 2005)/(April 11, 2004) (Canada) Freddy’s Love Flower (April 12, 2005)/(April 12, 2004) (Canada) SpellBound (April 13, 2005)/(April 13, 2004) (Canada) There’s No Camp Like Home (April 14, 2005)/(April 14, 2004) (Canada) RBD Rocks (April 15, 2005)/(April 15, 2004) (Canada) The Doctor Syringe Test (April 17, 2005)/(April 17, 2004) (Canada) Late Night Baseball Citi Field (April 18, 2005)/(April 18, 2004) (Canada) The PBIS Science (April 20, 2005)/(April 20, 2004) (Canada) Mom’s Hurt Emergency (April 21, 2005)/(April 21, 2004) (Canada) The New World Japan Mall (April 25, 2005)/(April 25, 2004) (Canada) The Poetry Fest Show Spectacular 1-2 (April 27, 2005)/(April 27, 2004) (Canada) Freddy’s Last Stand (May 1, 2005)/(May 1, 2004) (Canada) The Rare House Party (May 2, 2005)/(May 2, 2004) (Canada) The PBIS Challenge (May 4, 2005)/(May 4, 2004) (Canada) Heartland Music Land (May 5, 2005)/(May 5, 2004) (Canada) Challenge By The School (May 7, 2005)/(May 7, 2004) (Canada) The Case Of The Missing Sweater (May 8, 2005)/(May 8, 2004) (Canada) The BJ‘s Store Fair (May 9, 2005)/(May 9, 2004) (Canada) The Book Of Japanese (May 12, 2005)/(May 12, 2004) (Canada) Mother’s Day Surprise (May 13, 2005)/(May 13, 2004) (Canada) Nothing Ever Happens (May 16, 2005)/(May 16, 2004) (Canada) The Fire Drill Express (May 17, 2005)/(May 17, 2004) (Canada) The Flushing Carnival Fair (May 20, 2005)/(May 20, 2004) (Canada) Freddy’s Bad Meetings News (May 22, 2005)/(May 22, 2004) (Canada) The Queens Center Mall Detective (May 23, 2005)/(May 23, 2004) (Canada) The Three Musketeers (May 30, 2005)/(May 30, 2004) (Canada) The School Math Fair (June 1, 2005)/(June 1, 2004) (Canada) Good To Your Big Brain (June 4, 2005)/(June 4, 2004) (Canada) Through The Looking New Glasses (June 5, 2005)/(June 5, 2004) (Canada) The House Of The Flowers (June 6, 2005)/(June 6, 2004) (Canada) The School Science Fair (June 8, 2005)/(June 8, 2004) (Canada) Bryan‘s Birthday House Party (June 13, 2005)/(June 13, 2004) (Canada) Graduation From Our High School (June 14, 2005)/(June 14, 2004) (Canada) Long Island With Water Island (June 16, 2005)/(June 16, 2004) (Canada) Happy Father’s Day Parade (June 17, 2005)/(June 17, 2004) (Canada) Spider Girl (June 18, 2005)/(June 18, 2004) (Canada) The Doctor Pass Appointment (June 19, 2005)/(June 19, 2004) (Canada) The Queens Center Mall Metal Fury (June 20, 2005)/(June 20, 2004) (Canada) Summer Is Here (June 21, 2005)/(June 21, 2004) (Canada) Victor’s Birthday Party Master (June 23, 2005)/(June 23, 2004) (Canada) The Last Day Day For All Student School (June 26, 2005)/(June 26, 2004) (Canada) Enter The Secret Mall Code (June 27, 2005)/(June 24, 2004) (Canada) The Best I Miss My School (June 29, 2005)/(June 29, 2004) (Canada) Mom’s Birthday House Party Family (June 30, 2005)/(June 30, 2004) (Canada) In Search Of The Best Buy (July 11, 2005)/(July 11, 2004) (Canada) Ready For The Rock Girls (July 12, 2005)/(July 12, 2004) (Canada) Freddy Aguilar And The Cyber Chase (July 15, 2005)/(July 15, 2004) (Canada) Happy Birthday, Dad (July 18, 2005)/(July 18, 2004) (Canada) Is There A Mall In The Places (July 19, 2005)/(July 19, 2004) (Canada) Jammie’s Surprise Restaurant (July 24, 2005)/(July 24, 2004) (Canada) Dad Come Home (July 25, 2005)/(July 25, 2004) (Canada) The New Dentist Appointment (July 27, 2005)/(July 27, 2004) (Canada) The Mom Who Cried The Phone (July 30, 2005)/(July 30, 2004) (Canada) Knot My Mom Problem (July 31, 2005)/(July 31, 2004) (Canada) The City Of Lost New York (August 1, 2005)/(August 1, 2004) (Canada) The Best Of tamales World (August 4, 2005)/(August 4, 2004) (Canada) Freddy‘s Bad Problem News (August 7, 2005)/(August 7, 2004) (Canada) A Pup Named Freddy Aguilar (August 8, 2005)/(August 8, 2004) (Canada) Freddy Goes Bad (August 9, 2005)/(August 9, 2004) (Canada) The Secret Origin Of Bakugan Master (August 10, 2005)/(August 10, 2004) (Canada) The Party Has Just Begins (August 11, 2005)/(August 11, 2004) (Canada) Far From Hospital (August 15, 2005)/(August 15, 2004) (Canada) Season 15 (2006) Back To The January School (January 2, 2006)/(January 2, 2005) (Canada) High School Musical Rocks (January 20, 2006) The High School Musical Concert School (May 23, 2006) Last Day Of School Of All (June 26, 2006)/(June 26, 2005) (Canada) Freddy Meets The Cheetah Girls (August 25, 2006) Season 16 (2006–2007) Season 17 (2008) Goodbye, Freddy Aguilar (June 30, 2008)/(DVD) (June 30, 2009)/(June 30, 2007) (Canada) (Series Finale) Specials The Future Of Star Wars (July 4, 2000) Madison Square Garden Basketball Game Spectacular (April 28, 2002) Freddy’s 4th Of July Spectacular (July 4, 2005) Happy New Year, Times Square (December 31, 2006) (The Suite Life Of Zack & Cody & Freddy Aguilar the Show Crossover) Battle From The Legend Of Naga (March 21, 2009) (A Bakugan Battle Brawlers & Freddy Aguilar The Show Crossover) Flim Freddy Aguilar’s Graduation Musical: The Movie (June 28, 2002) TV Movie Freddy Aguilar the Show: Freddy’s Save The Future (April 8, 2005) Freddy Aguilar the Show; Trouble In New York City (June 24, 2007) Freddy Aguilar the Show: The Tokyo Japan Movie (2021) Music Video ABBA: Happy New Year (December 31, 1999) The Best Of Freddy Aguilar the Show - RBD Para Olviarte de Mí (February 17, 2009) (DVD) (June 30, 2009) RBD: Adios (March 27, 2009; DVD June 30, 2009) Promotions And Other Prouducts From 1994 To 2008, Macy’s Thanksgiving Day Parade. On Thanksgiving Day 2004, RBD Performed 2004 To 2008. In 2005, The Cast Of Freddy Aguilar the Show Performance Of We Are The World. In 2007, RBD Performance Of Celestial. Home Media Freddy Aguilar the Show: Freddy Saves The Millennium Celebration (VHS & DVD, January 11, 2000; December 21, 2004; December 22, 2009 (Special Edition); December 22, 2015 (Blu-Ray); November 21, 2017) Freddy Aguilar the Show: Freddy's Halloween (VHS & DVD, August 27, 2002; October 20, 2009) Freddy Aguilar the Show: Freddy’s Thanksgiving (VHS & DVD, November 23, 2004; November 24, 2009) Freddy Aguilar the Show: Freddy's Christmas (VHS & DVD, November 5, 2002; October 26, 2004; December 15, 2009; October 31, 2017) The Valentine’s School Dance (VHS & DVD April 1, 2003; February 3, 2009; February 7, 2012) Madison Square Garden Basketball Game Spectacular (VHS & DVD; June 3, 2003; May 20, 2008) The Baseball Mets Game At Citi Field (VHS & DVD, October 28, 2003) Freddy Aguilar the Show: The Poetry Fest Show (VHS & DVD, January 11, 2005, April 7, 2009) The Science And Math Fair (VHS & DVD; July 19, 2005) The Times Square Express (VHS & DVD, August 31, 2004; February 12, 2008) The Graduation Sing Along (VHS & DVD, August 31, 2004) The Long Island Road Trip (VHS & DVD, August 31, 2004) DVD Freddy Aguilar the Show: The Complete First Season (October 25, 2005; September 11, 2007 DVD New) Freddy Aguilar the Show: The Complete Second, Third, and Fourth Seasons (July 25, 2006) Freddy Aguilar the Show: The Complete Fifth, Sixth, Seventh, and Eighth Seasons (December 5, 2006) Freddy Aguilar the Show: The Complete Ninth, and Tenth Seasons (June 19, 2007) Freddy Aguilar the Show: The Complete Eleven, and Twelve Seasons (June 17, 2008) Freddy Aguilar the Show: The Complete Thirteen, and Fourteenth Season (February 17, 2009) Freddy Aguilar the Show: The Complete Fitteenth Season (February 17, 2009) Freddy Aguilar the Show: The Complete Sixteen Sixteenth Season (March 3, 2009) Freddy Aguilar the Show: The Complete Seventeenth Season (June 30, 2009) Freddy Aguilar the Show: The Complete Series (July 9, 2013, Plus A Music Videos From Warner Home Video; October 6, 2015, Plus a Music Videos From Mill Creek Entertainment; May 2, 2017, Collector's Edition Plus A Music Videos From Warner Home Video) Freddy Aguilar the Show: Seasons 1-6 (August 2, 2016) Freddy Aguilar the Show: Seasons 7-11 (August 2, 2016) Freddy Aguilar the Show: Seasons 12-14 (August 2, 2016) Freddy Aguilar the Show: Seasons 15-17 (August 2, 2016) Freddy Aguilar the Show: Freddy’s Holiday Collection (November 8, 2016) Awards And Nominations Kids Choice Awards 1994 - Favorite TV Show (Nominated) 1995 - Favorite TV Show (Nominated) 1996 - Favorite TV Show (Nominated) 1997 - Favorite TV Show (Nominated) 1998 - Favorite TV Show (Nominated) 1999 - Favorite TV Show (Nominated) 2000 - Favorite TV Show (Nominated) 2001 - Favorite TV Show (Nominated) 2002 - Favorite TV Show (Nominated) 2003 - Favorite TV Show (Nominated) 2004 - Favorite TV Show (Nominated) 2005 - Favorite TV Show (Nominated) 2006 - Favorite TV Show (Nominated) 2007 - Favorite TV Show (Nominated) 2009 - Favorite TV Show (Nominated) Teen Choice Awards 2001 - Choice TV Show: Comedy (Nominated) 2002 - Choice TV Show: Comedy (Nominated) 2003 - Choice TV Show: Comedy (Nominated) 2004 - Choice TV Show: Comedy (Nominated) 2005 - Choice TV Show: Comedy (Nominated) 2006 - Choice TV Show: Comedy (Nominated) 2007 - Choice TV Show: Comedy (Nominated)